the_lance_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Swordsman
Legally having no other name (as his birth certificate was obliterated along with his home country), The Swordsman is a high-ranking member of the Gucci order with a warrior mindset whose sole objective in life is the defeat of his insane elder brother- no matter the cost. As evidenced by his facial features, the Swordsman is a fellow Gymkondan survivor along with Armored Chad and The Beast. While he was too young when his homeland was destroyed to know much of its culture, he demonstrates some of the land's typical focus on strength- it is unknown if this stems from his heritage or if it is merely a byproduct from a life time of training. Personality The Swordsman, upon being first introduced, is an extremely distant and reserved man who speaks only in short sentences. During these early appearances, he is typically only shown breaking out of his meditation to train and fight evil- an activity that is implied to largely be motivated by his desire to become stronger and slay his brother, rather than any greater altruism. After being offered a position in the Gucci Order by Armored Chad, more of The Swordsman's personality is gradually revealed; He is poor at picking up on most social cues and seems uncomfortable with any situation or conversation not pertaining to training, while also having great difficulty trusting others after his many losses and betrayals. Following their many battles and learning the value of trust again from Armored Chad- as well as bonding over their shared heritage-, The Swordsman maintains his overall quiet nature but with notable changes. While maintaining an awkwardness with others, he begins to show more signs of expressing his compassion instead of focusing completely on his quest for vengeance. An example is in one scene after the Dubby arc, where Swordsman takes a day off from training to watch T.V with Pettry- who at this point was still injured and weakened from the climax of the previous saga. Further, over time he begins to openly fight for the sake of defending the weak rather than becoming stronger- even volunteering for the mission to rescue Armored Chad from Appsmouth, despite being reminded that he could end up trapped there and thus unable to ever defeat his brother. History He was born with a gift. When he was a baby, his elder brother Tyler went mad from bullying and became The Beast, killing his entire family and destroying their home, leaving only the young swordsman left. From that day forward he swore to destroy him and end his reign of terror, becoming perhaps the most capable swordsman he knows. While his birth name is lost to time, he chose his current title and method of combat because of subliminal memories from his early days when his brother- before going mad- and two friends would watch Blade Craft Offline at home. The prophecy given to him by the three sisters of fate foretell that only he can slay The Beast, but it will cost him his life as well- a price he's willing to pay for vengeance. Eventually he moved to the continental United States, and joined the Gucci order, quickly rising to rank 4. Plot Initiation Arc When he was introduced to Pettry he refused to shake his hand, which was followed by Gay Dracula telling pettry his story, and why he is so solemn Birthday Buffalo Arc During the raid on the hideout, he took out many Enids, and proceeded to kill the Birthday Buffalo as he was giving a speech. Dubby Arc Upon Pettry's return from destroying Awakened Dubby he recognized his strength by shaking his hand, and offering to try and train him to use his new ability. Unnamed Reboot Arc The Swordsman is known to be a central character in the recently announced LCU reboot series, though no information has yet been given besides his updated character design. In the trailer, the swordsman is seen in a dark long coat- seemingly replacing his classic cape- with a scarf loosely wrapped around his neck and lower face, as well as what appear to be travel-worn black pants and more realistic sword. It is currently theorized that this more covered appearance is to fit the Swordsman's more modern appearance in recent arcs, as well as to better hide his familial ties to The Beast/trademark Gymkondan facial structure. Powers, Abilities, and Techniques Physical Abilities Immense Speed and Reflexes: Swordsman possesses extreme levels of speed, being able to cut his opponents to pieces in the blink of an eye using his Weighted Rod. He was able to counter many of Alt Right Nemesis' attacks, which were extremely quick. His amazing speed is shown again when he defeats a transformed Birthday Buffalo, who claimed to be faster than the speed of sound whilst a human. The Swordsman bruised him dozens of times so quickly that Buffalo couldn't even react to it and died. Gay Dracula says that he could've killed Awakened Dubby before he could react, had they ever crossed paths. A LOT of Strength: Swordsman appears to have an extreme deal of strength, as he is able to easily cut through solid matter with his Weighted Rod, as well as creating a powerful shock wave with a single swing. Fighting Style Master Swordsman: Swordsman has been shown to be a formidable swordsman. Legend says he can bruise down over 1,000 enemies with each strike. His Weighted Rod attacks are so fast and strong that the enemies are bruised hundreds of times in an instant without even being able to react. Very Big Hit: Swordsman's signature attack. He performs over 334 Weighted Rod swings within a second, leaving his opponents very bruised. He typically uses this technique while dashing past the opponent as seen against the Birthday Buffalo, but has also shown a stationary version in which he swings all around himself. He is the only person in the world to be capable of performing this technique. Weighted Rod: Swordsman uses his signature red banded Weighted Rod, said to weigh between 25 to 1,000 pounds. It was also said to be forged near a dying star, but it is uncertain if that matters or not.